Green Melody
by Izen
Summary: Sakura finds herself pregnant and things aren't happening the way she wished they had. Sasuke, on the his side, also finds out something slightly disturbing. Does it have anything to do with cats, I wonder? Rated T for language. SasuSaku, Sasuke & Sakura


**Author's note: **I just came up with this during work today. Felt like I needed to write it down as soon as possible. It's a pretty fun idea, I think. Hope you enjoy chapter one! Sorry about possible spelling errors, I haven't proof read this yet.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters all belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Green Melody**

Sakura's emerald green eyes stared down at the stick. A thin, pink line glared back at her, confirming her recent suspicions. Her heart had been fluttering nervously all morning since she "borrowed" a pregnancy test from the hospital. She had actually wanted to take the test last night but due to an emergency – or so Shizune called it – she had filled in for a nurse who was on sick leave, and thus ended up working the late night shift.

"One time without protection, and this is what I get?" she moaned and banged her forehead against the bathroom mirror.

She felt ashamed. How the hell was she supposed to explain to her future child that he or she was an accident? This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out! She wanted to get engaged and married and go on a honeymoon and enjoy her life as an adult before she even started considering this kind of...

Change.

Oh lord, no. Oh no, oh no no no no no... In the name of the nine hells, how did she explain this to _him_? That conservative son of a bitch, how did she explain this to that selfish, stuck-up, self centered _asshole_?

With a calmness she didn't feel, Sakura gently, carefully put the cursed stick down on the sink. She then proceeded to inspect it, just in case the color would suddenly disappear and a little ogre would appear, yelling "April fools!"

It was far past May, though...

Indeed, the weather outside was the typical mid-June sunshine and the occasional cloud. Barely any winds and not a drop of rain as far as the eye could see. Magpies were nesting on a branch not too far from the bathroom window and would always wake her up in the mornings. Sasuke never seemed bothered by them. Well, that wasn't the most odd ting about him anyway, no need to get hung up on details. That stick up his ass was more of a bother to Sakura than the merry birds.

As of right...now, she had been awake for twenty-five hours. She was tired, she was pissed and she was late for a meeting with Ino.

Deciding that the blonde could wait, Sakura dragged herself to the bedroom she shared with Sasuke the times she spent the night, which, ironically, was pretty much every night. She had unofficially moved in together with her boyfriend but still had her own apartment. Because ultimately moving in together was such a big step.

Hah!

Clothes still on, the pink-haired medic threw herself on top of the bed and was asleep just moments before her head crashed against the pillow.

* * *

Unknown to the sleeping beauty, an "intruder" made its way into the Uchiha main mansion and stopped by the doorway, staring weirdly at the sleeping figure. They then shrugged before moving on to the nearest bathroom – motives still unknown – where the first step towards complete chaos was about to take place.

* * *

When Naruto yawned he always made a big deal out of it. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, he stretched his arms high above his head and he leaned back so far in the chair that he almost tipped over. Almost.

Since he'd met up with his best friend /slash/ rival fifteen minutes ago, the latter had been acting strangely uneasy. In fact, Naruto had never seen Sasuke shift his gaze so frequently and nervously nor he had ever seen anyone but Hinata fidget so much with their fingers as Sasuke did. And only fifteen minutes had passed.

"You finishing that?" the blonde asked, nodding at the bowl of no-longer-steaming noodles.

"Hah?" Sasuke muttered and looked as if he just woke up from a bad dream or something.

"Uhuh, what's wrong? Trouble in paradise?"

"What paradise?" the black-haired man growled viciously and poked his ramen mostly because he didn't want to hand it over to Naruto.

"Yours and Sakura-chan's, of course. Geez, when you two are at it I can hear it all the way over at my place."

"Shut up."

"Especially the other night, that was really something", Naruto chuckled and patted his friend roughly on the back a couple of times. What he didn't expect was for Sasuke to moan in agony and bury his pretty face in his hands.

"I don't know what to do", the Uchiha confessed. "I... it's too soon!"

"For what?" Naruto asked confusedly while tilting his head to the side.

"If only you knew what I just found out..."

* * *

When Sakura woke up again the sun had started to descend and the sky had darkened a few shades. As always, her initial reaction was fury; it was always the first thing she felt when she woke up. Disturbing Haruno Sakura's beauty sleep was unforgivable and by all means avoided.

The need to pee was what caused her to drift from her dreamworld into reality in the first place and she decided to "take care of business" before she did anything else. The walk down the hallway towards the bathroom seemed endless and ridiculously painful – was it always this difficult to move? - but she made it at last. Just as she was about to sit down and complete the task at hand she accidentally glanced to her right, at the stick she'd left there.

Except it wasn't there. Well, it was _there_, but not where she'd left it. Not in a perfectly straight angle parallel to the wall, but was rather sloppily _tossed_ there, diagonally. Like someone had picked it up, got the message, and fearfully let it go again.

And only two people shared this household. On the bright side, she now had one less thing to worry about:

Breaking the news to Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Evening. An irritatingly bright evening in June. The second Sasuke had walked through the door, his girlfriend began messing around in the kitchen, slamming pots and glasses and overall making a lot of noise. He himself went straight to his so called office and sank down into an armchair, exhausted. Naruto had taken the news disturbingly well. Loudly but well and he'd laughed and screamed and Sasuke was pretty sure all of Konoha knew by now. What a nightmare.

Discreet footsteps outside his door caused him to tense up. She had arrived.

"Dinner's ready", she whispered, unusually soft and, dare he say, frightened?

"Yeah", he muttered in reply.

The footsteps disappeared. She was tip-toeing for whatever reason and this new attitude of hers just added to his recent discoveries. Dinner was going to be hell.

* * *

"More rice?" she offered politely, stretching the bowl out in his direction.

"Thank you", he said and took the offered bowl but instead of filling his plate with rice, he just sat the china down on the table and continued to stare at her, and then at his lap.

Needless to say the atmosphere was tense. Neither one was eating, seeing as they had a sudden interest in playing with their food. Sakura decided to be brave and initiate a conversation.

"How would you feel about getting a, err...cat?"

Sasuke flinched. He actually _flinched_! Cats. That had to symbolize responsibility and commitment. What a conniving woman she was...

"What's with the sudden interest?" he countered, expertly matching her question with one of his own.

It was her turn to twist uncomfortably under his gaze. She put her chopsticks down and cleared her throat. "Cats have... nice qualities...", she deadpanned.

Sasuke choked on the only mouthful of rice he'd swallowed that entire evening. Damn this!

"But cats", Sasuke said coolly, knowing that _cats _was just a codename for_ that_, "are expensive and not something to be rushed into."

Sakura blinked dumbly a few times. Cats aren't something to be rushed into? Never mind the weirdness of that sentence, it was a little too late for that kind of reasoning, wasn't it?

"Are you suggesting something else?" she asked, an annoyed twitch playing around the corner of her mouth. Abortion hadn't once been on her mind. Not once.

Sasuke licked his lips patiently. "Something else...?" Oh, he was shocked. Shocked and confused because right now he felt like he was losing a war he didn't want to participate in.

"Admit it!" Sakura fumed, standing up abruptly.

"It's not something I can _admit_ that easily!" Sasuke snapped and stood up as well.

"I'm not having an abortion!"

"I just don't underst- what?"

"That's right, I'm keeping this child whether you like it or not!"

"...You're pregnant?"

"You...err...didn't...I was sure..." she stammered and was immensely irritated with herself. Haruno Sakura did not stammer. To avoid further humiliation, she turned aggressive. "Then what were you yapping about?!"

"Marriage! You want to get married don't you?! I found out just a few hours ago! _You're pregnant?!_"

She had no idea Sasuke could use such a voice. It was loud, a bit high pitched yet not girly in any way, simply... not like him at all.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant! How do you just find out that someone wants to get married?"

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just... wait, then who found out about my pregnancy?"

Sasuke sighed. This was hell indeed.

"I was told by your friend that you wanted me to propose to you."

"And I neglected a friend today..."

"You don't think..."

"Unfortunately, I do think so", Sakura nodded reluctantly. "I shouldn't haven given her the spare key."

"You gave Ino the spare key to my house?" Sasuke wheezed and glared at his girlfriend who remained unfazed by his unspoken threat.

She sat back down again. "She must have snuck in while I was asleep and sneaked into the bathroom and seen the test."

"Then she assumed that you wanted a shotgun wedding", he finished and sat down as well. "To save your dignity."

Sakura looked at the man across the table and blushed prettily. "Were you going to? Propose to me, that is?"

"That's..."

"Wow..."

"...Pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah."

"...Hn."

* * *

**Author's comment:** Okay, you may start reviewing..._now_!


End file.
